


La genetica non mente mai

by G46Stark



Series: Gli Herondale e la genetica [1]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I don't know if someone is going to read this, Italian version, Julian is a cinnamon roll, Kit is a real Herondale, Kit is afraid of duck, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Spoiler alert: Lord of Shadow, There is an english version in my profile, This is only for my personal satisfaction, anatidaefobia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G46Stark/pseuds/G46Stark
Summary: Kit ha paura della anatre, ma nessuno all'Istituto di Los Angeles lo sa.Ma quando Ty porta a casa un'anatra ferita, lui va nel panico e i Blackthorn lo scoprono.Contiene spoiler su The Lord of Shadow.Questo è la versione italiana della mia fanfiction, già pubblicata su EFP e Wattpad.Non so se qualcuno leggerà questa versione, c'è comunque la traduzione in inglese.I don't know if someone would read this version, if you're interested, there is the english translation in my profile, check it out!
Relationships: Julian Blackthorn & Kit Rook, Mark Blackthorn/Kieran, Tiberius Blackthorn & Kit Rook, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: Gli Herondale e la genetica [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646683
Kudos: 2





	La genetica non mente mai

**Author's Note:**

> *English version below*  
> Non so se qualcuno leggerà questa versione della mia fanfiction, visto che per la maggior parte delle storie su questo sito sono in inglese; per di più, in italiano l'avevo già pubblicata su EFP e su Wattpad.  
> Ho deciso di pubblicarla in italiano anche qui, per mia soddisfazione personale (e per ampliare la comunità di italiani su AO3 💓🤍💚).  
> Spero che qualcuno passi a dare una letta 😉.
> 
> *English:*  
> I don't know if someone would read this version since almost all the stories here are in english, and I've already published it in italian on EFP and Wattpad.  
> I decided to publish it in italian here too for my personal satisfaction (and to extend the italian community here on AO3 💓🤍💚).  
> I hope someone will read it 😉.

Kit stava tranquillamente seduto nel salotto dell'Istituto di Los Angeles a fare uno scavo archeologico su Tumblr, cercando post sulla nuova stagione di Games of Thrones. Di fianco a lui stava seduto Kieran, che lo osservava perché voleva capire come funzionava lo "smatfor" e "Tamblarblarblar". Stava giusto spiegandogli un post che diceva "Da uno ad Oberyn Martell, quanto mal di testa hai?"* ("Ma è impossibile schiacciare la testa di un uomo a quel modo...e poi costituisce un'azione barbara...perché qualcuno dovrebbe voler compiere un atto simile?"); quando entrò Ty tutto trafelato, con qualcosa di peloso tra le braccia. Non era la prima volta che Ty portava a casa qualche animaletto ferito trovato in giro: una volta aveva tentato di curare una puzzola, ed era stato costretto a dormire in camera di Julian per quasi una settimana, un’altra volta un procione che aveva trovato tra la spazzatura aveva morso Kieran, Emma e Diego, prima che Aline riuscisse a cacciarlo con una scopa. “Morirò a causa della rabbia, lo so! Julian, so che non ti sto molto simpatico, ma se dovessi andarmene prematuramente, ti prego, occupati di Mark, proteggilo, quando io non ci sarò più.” aveva detto Kieran, accasciandosi su un divano tenendosi il dito ferito, “Mark, promettimi che cercherai di essere felice anche senza di me, non voglio che rimani solo…”  
Non si sorprese, quindi, quando Ty esclamò, con voce agitata: << Christopher, guarda che ho trovato al parco, ha un’ala ferita, poverina… >>.  
Kit e Kieran si avvicinarono per dare un’occhiata, ma mentre il principe allungava la mano per accarezzare la testolina della bestiola, esclamando: << Oh, poverina… >>, Kit cacciò uno strillo acuto che di virile non aveva niente, e cercò di mettere più distanza possibile tra lui e quell’obbrobrio. Sì, perché tra le braccia di Ty, accoccolata che si lasciava accarezzare la testa da Kieran, c’era niente meno che un’anatra: zampe lunghe, becco giallo, e tutto. << Kit, che succede? >>  
<< Tieni lontano da me quel mostro! >> urlò il biondo, mentre Julian sfrecciava nella stanza coperto di farina e pastella per pancake brandendo una frusta da cucina; seguito da Helen con un paio di forbici da bambino in mano e Mark, completamente nudo con i capelli pieni di schiuma.  
<< Che di…vano succede qui? >> chiese Julian, guardando male Kit: << Mark, perché sei nudo? >>  
<< Sono anzitempo uscito dalla doccia per accorrere a prestare il mio aiuto. >>  
<< Vi siete fatti male? Che succede? >> chiese Cristina, arrivando insieme ad Emma: << Jules, che hai fatto? >> chiese la bionda: << Stavo facendo i pancake. >>  
<< Portate fuori quella cosa di qui!! >> urlò Kit, sbracciandosi verso la bestiola ancora in braccio a Ty.  
L’anatra, in quella confusione, si sentì in dovere di dire la sua: << QUACK >>  
Kit strillò ancora, tentando di nascondersi dietro il divano e iniziando a iperventilare.  
<< Kit, si può sapere che hai? >> gli chiese Emma:  
<< Kit, sei anatidaefobico? >> chiese Ty: << Sapete no, la fobia delle anatre. >>  
<< Sono terrorizzato da quei mostri! Ti osservano in attesa del momento giusto per colpire! >>  
<< QUACK! >>  
<< Oh, sì invece!! Io so che tu e i tuoi simili state tramando da secoli contro l’umanità! >>  
<< QUACK QUACK!! >>  
<< PORTATE QUEL MOSTRO LONTANO DA ME! >>  
<< Ty, Kieran, portate l’anatra nell’armeria e cercate di curarla, Mark, vestiti e va a dargli una mano. >> ordinò Julian, cercando di riportare l’ordine: << Qui ci penso io, voi ragazze tornate a pure a ciò che stavate facendo. >>  
Tutti uscirono, e Kit rimase solo con Julian. Stava ancora respirando affannosamente, mentre la gola e gli occhi gli bruciavano.  
Julian lo osservò preoccupato. << Siediti >> gli disse, premendogli su una spalla. Kit si sedette sul divano, ma aveva ancora tutti i sensi in allerta, come se l’Istituto potesse venir improvvisamente attaccato da un esercito di anatre armate fino ai dent…becco.  
Julian lo osservava incerto, come se non sapesse come comportarsi con lui.  
Lo abbracciò goffamente.  
Per qualche secondo i due rimasero fermi immobili, indecisi se sentirsi a disagio o no. Kit non era mai stato abbracciato da qualcuno quando stava male. Era stato lui ad abbracciare Ty sul tetto, un po' di tempo prima. Ma a lui non era mai successo: Johnny Rook non era mai stato un padre molto presente nella vita suo figlio, neanche da bambino; Kit non ricordava un episodio in cui suo padre lo aveva preso tra le braccia e consolato. Lui e Julian non andavano molto d'accordo; lui e Ty (e a volte anche Dru) si mettevano nei guai un giorno sì e l'altro pure, oltre al fatto che Kit era arrivato in un pessimo momento per la famiglia Blackthorn. Nonostante ciò, era evidente che Julian ci tenesse a lui, e anche a Kit, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ci teneva.  
Kit ricambiò l'abbraccio, premendo il volto contro la spalla del ragazzo più vecchio. Julian lo strinse forte, passandogli una mano sulla schiena. A poco a poco Kit si rilassò e il suo respiro si regolarizzò.  
<< Va meglio? >> gli domandò Julian. Il biondo annuì, nessuno dei due, comunque, accennò a sciogliere l'abbraccio.  
<< Perché hai paura delle anatre? >>  
<< Non lo so, é una fobia che ho da sempre, non so da cosa derivi. >>  
<< Io ho paura di perdervi. Di non essere in grado di proteggervi. Come non sono stato in grado di proteggerla... >> Kit strinse forte Julian. << Non é stata colpa tua. >>  
<< Sì invece. >>  
<< No. Voglio che tu la smetta di pensarlo. >>  
Julian appoggiò la fronte sulla spalla del più piccolo: << Grazie, Kit. >>  
I due rimasero così ancora qualche minuto e poi sciolsero l'abbraccio, quando Aline entrò nella stanza.  
<< Helen mi ha detto che è successo, é tutto ok? >> chiese, rivolta a Kit. Il biondo annuì, sorridendo alla ragazza, che gli scompigliò i capelli.  
<< Forse è meglio che vada a pulire il disastro in cucina. >> mormorò Julian, alzandosi dal divano. << Ti do una mano. >> esclamò Kit. Jules gli sorrise: << Ok...d'altronde é colpa tua: Mi hai fatto venire un colpo. Pensavo fosse Dru. >>  
<< Ed eccoti tornare il solito Julian con un manico di scopa infilato su per il culo... >> commentò ironicamente l'altro. Julian e Aline sorrisero, mentre una voce dalla porta diceva: << Ma che cosa crudele! Chi farebbe una cosa del genere a un altro essere umano? >>** Aline, Julian e Kit scoppiarono a ridere in faccia a un Mark che li guardava sconvolto.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Kit si buttò sul letto, distrutto. Julian aveva fatto un disastro con l'impasto, giù in cucina. Non voleva più vedere dell’impasto per pancake in vita sua. Alla fine aveva dovuto fare una doccia, perché era scivolato su una macchia enorme di pasta e se ne era ritrovato ricoperto.  
Oggi aveva visto Julian sotto una luce diversa dal solito, prima pensava che non sapesse nemmeno ridere. Ora però iniziava a vedere le cose dal suo punto di vista: era diventato responsabile dei suoi fratelli minori a dodici anni, si comportava più come un padre che come un fratello. 

La porta della sua stanza si aprì, e la figura longilinea di Ty sgattaiolò all'interno, e si distese accanto a Kit:  
<< Christopher, sei sveglio? >>  
il biondo si girò verso l'altro:  
<< Ciao >>  
<< Scusami per l'anatra, non lo sapevo. >> si scusò, con aria contrita. Kit gli sorrise:  
<< É tutto ok, non te l'ho mai detto, come avresti potuto saperlo? Sei un genio, ma non credo che tu sappia leggere nel pensiero. >>  
<< É impossibile leggere nel pensiero, Christopher. >>  
<< É un modo di dire, per dire che non hai dei superpoteri. >>  
<< Oh. Beh, lo sai che i supereroi non esistono, e se anche esistessero, io non sarei uno di loro. >>***  
<< Invece sì, tu sei il MIO supereroe. >>  
Ty arrossì, sorridendo: << Ma io non so combattere. >>  
<< Tu sai combattere, e comunque, non è necessario combattere per essere un eroe. >>  
Ty gli accarezzò le guance con i pollici; Kit lo lasciò fare: sapeva che all'altro piaceva sentire i suoi zigomi sotto le dita. Lui gli passò le mani tra i morbidi capelli corvini, e Ty premette il cuoio capelluto contro le sue falangi come un gatto. Rimasero così, a coccolarsi, stesi sul letto di Kit.

_-_-_-_-_-_

Julian stava facendo il giro delle camere: da quando Livvy se n'era andata, e da quando che Jaime Rosales aveva dormito in camera di Dru, aveva iniziato a ispezionare le camere di tutti. Non passò nella camera di Mark (e Kieran) perché sapeva che erano entrambi nell'armeria a tenere d'occhio l'anatra.  
Ora che sapeva della fobia di Kit, voleva evitare che l'animale se ne andasse in giro per l'istituto e Kit se lo trovasse davanti. E poi non voleva che succedesse come quella volta che Ty aveva portato in casa un topo, che era scappato, e per mesi lo avevano sentito grattare nei muri e nei pavimenti.  
Entrò nella camera di Kit e sorrise: il biondo era disteso tra le braccia di Ty, che lo abbracciava da dietro; entrambi erano profondamente addormentati. Gli rimboccò le coperte ed uscì.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Osservò i due umani addormentati sul pavimento a pochi metri da lei. L'umano con i capelli neri e quello strano con i capelli blu l'avevano curata. Aveva pensato che non avrebbe più volato con le sue compagne, ma a quanto pareva sarebbe tornata come nuova molto presto; o almeno così aveva detto l'umano alto e biondo a quello con i capelli neri.  
L'umano basso e biondo, la preoccupava: doveva avvisare le altre. Lui sapeva.

Presto, pensò; forse non oggi e neanche il giorno dopo, ma presto, molto presto, le anatre avrebbero dominato il mondo, e anche gli umani.

**Author's Note:**

> *English version below*  
> Spero vi sia piaciuta!  
> Voti e commenti sono sempre ben accetti!
> 
> *English:*  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed!


End file.
